Many types of digital computer systems utilize memory caches in order to improve their performance and responsiveness. In typical computer systems, a memory cache typically comprises one or more memory banks that bridge main memory and the CPU. It is faster than main memory and allows instructions to be executed and data to be read at higher speed. The more commonly implemented caches include level 1 caches (e.g., L1), level 2 caches (e.g., L2), and translation look aside buffers (e.g., TLB). Generally, the L1 cache is built into the CPU chip and the L2 cache functions as a secondary staging area that feeds the L1 cache. Increasing the size of the L2 cache may speed up some applications but have no effect on others. The TLB is a cache matching virtual addresses with their corresponding physical address translations. The TLB is typically involved in the execution of most of the applications run on a typical computer system. Modern operating systems maintaining virtual memory make constant use of the TLB as they manage the virtual memory system. Accordingly, it is very important to the performance of the computer system that the data access paths that incorporate the TLB are as thoroughly optimized as possible. Since the TLB often incorporates attribute data in addition to the virtual address to physical address translations, what is required is a solution that can optimize the performance of the TLB with such attribute data in addition to the virtual address to physical address translations.